


Buried in books and sandwiches

by OmittedWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Library, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmittedWords/pseuds/OmittedWords
Summary: Hermione has been cooped up in the library, researching. Ron pays her a visit.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Buried in books and sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> QLFC Season Eight- Round One  
> Prompt: Chaser 2: The Sage- Goal: knowledge OR Fear: deception  
> Optional prompts: 1. (quote) "The excitement of dreams coming true is beyond the description of words."- Lailah Gifty Akita, 5. (emotion) hopeful, 9. (dialogue) "Go to sleep."  
> 

Hermione Granger had exactly ten books in front of her; four of which were open on the table so she could cross-reference, one of them open in her lap and the other stacked up in a pile beside her. She was frowning as she inspected the books, so immersed that she'd lost all awareness of her surroundings. It was the library so she could do so easily. Unlike the Gryffindor common room, one did not have to put up with chattering and mysterious loud bangs. Since it wasn't anywhere near exams, her Gryffindor year-mates tended to avoid the library and as such it was simply perfect. No loud noises, no students talking and definitely no one would be interrupting her while-

"Oi Hermione, are you trying to burn a hole through that book?"

She yelped.

She yelped and the book on her lap slid onto the floor with a terrific bang that echoed in the silent library. She felt the stares of everyone boring into her and quickly ducked under the table to retrieve it, banging her head on the underside of the table as she emerged with the book.

Ron, who'd managed to take the seat across her without her being the least aware of it and thus scaring the living daylight out of her, was looking distinctly worried.

" _What_ are you doing?" she hissed.

"I didn't mean to scare you! I thought you'd see me coming-" he quickly lowered his voice when she gestured, "and you hit your head pretty hard. Does it hurt?"

It most certainly did but she shook her head vigorously.

"I haven't seen you since breakfast and you weren't even at lunch, so I figured you'd be here. Bloody hell Hermione, you haven't eaten since breakfast, have you?"

"I didn't realise! I've been researching for a couple of things and I lost track of time and," she trailed off when Ron started chuckling.

"Started reading a book and forgot everything else did you?I thought as much. So, I brought you this." He reached into his robes and pulled out a box of sandwiches.

"It's against the rules to eat in the library. You should know that."

"It certainly won't be the first rule you're breaking. Besides, Pince isn't going to see you with that huge stack of books in the way. Even I wouldn't have seen you if I hadn't seen your hair over the top of the stack."

"Yes well Ronald, unless I use a complete bottle of Sleekeazy's hair potion, my hair doesn't lie all nice and flat," she retorted, patting the top of her hair.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! If I'd been sitting there you'd see the top of my hair too! Even if I wasn't this tall. Besides, I think your hair looks rather nice actually," finished Ron, avoiding her glare by looking at the table. "Now, would you have a sandwich?"

She was about to refuse it again when she was suddenly hit by how very hungry she was and gave in.

"It's good, isn't it?" remarked Ron when she finished her first sandwich and picked another. "What research are you doing?"

"What?"

"You said you were doing research didn't you? What research are you doing? Is it homework?"

"I'm actually doing research for a couple of things," she said in between bites. "I've been looking into what _horcruxes-_ " at this she lowered her voice even more, "are but I simply can't find anything. There was only one mention and look." she hastily swallowed the rest of the sandwich and took a book from the pile, rustling through it before she found the page she wanted.

"Look here," she pushed the book towards him.

"Blimey Mione, you expect me to read?" "Well I don't think it'd _kill_ you to read two lines." "I'm only joking alright?" he held up his hands in an act of surrendering before bending over the book. Oh, he'd grown so tall.

" _Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction_. That's bloody helpful."

"I know and that's the only book that's even _mentioned_ horcruxes at all." She slumped against the desk. Ron skimmed the rest of the page with a look of confusion and she was just barely able to stop him from snapping it shut.

"It wails loudly if you don't silence it," she explained while casting _silencio_ ; he was looking rather vexed when she pulled at his arm urgently. "I really don't want to attract the attention of anymore people."

He nodded as he shut the book and she was proud that her spell held up perfectly.

" _Magick Moste Evile_ ," he read the title, "A book that wails when you shut it. How'd you even get it mione?"

"Well it's actually in the restricted section. Professor Flitwick gave me a pass to borrow it. It's supposedly for a project I'm doing in my spare time."

"Flitwick handed over a pass. For a book called Magick Moste Evile? How thick can he be?"

" _Professor_ Flitwick, Ronald." It was actually a rather interesting book she'd love to research more thoroughly, but given the lack of time and the numerous researches she was doing already on top of the many assignments, she doubted she'd get around to it any time soon. Maybe if she cut down her mealtimes, she might be able to fit more into her schedule. But that'd only leave her exhausted. She was suddenly acutely aware of her hunger; clearly a couple sandwiches hadn't been enough.

"So, what other research are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were researching a couple of subjects, right?" She nodded. "Well, what are you researching other than Horcruxes?"

"There's something I've been thinking about. You know how we always get thrown into well, unaccounted for trouble?" Ron laughed at that last part. "I dunno Mione. We should know them well enough by now to not be surprised by them. Trouble just finds us."

"Don't be silly. Both you boys seem to be on the _lookout_ for trouble."

"You're one to talk," Ron was sniggering, "I recall you were the one who led Umbridge into centaurs of all things. Because we got caught holding a DA meeting. Which was, let's see, whose idea?"

She swatted at his arm, but she was laughing.

"The whole Umbridge thing was brilliant really. And the DA meeting too." Ron was smiling at her and really he was way too sweet and she awkwardly scratched at the table.

"So, the research I'm trying is," her voice was _squeaky,_ and she swallowed before starting again. "I thought it'd be good to have things prepared for, well, trouble. Healing potions and things like that."

"You should include some of Fred and George's joke products too."

"Why would I want joke products?"

"No, there are some good ones now. Shield Hats, you see, and the twins are trying to create a line of shield cloaks as well."

"That could be promising,"

"And their Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder too. That could be used in a pinch. Not very subtle but, better than nothing."

She nodded. "That's a good idea. I should include them too."

"Wait till I tell Fred and George about this," he was smiling again and her next words got caught up in her throat. "They'll have a good laugh over you using them. You did, after all, confiscate their joke products."

"I still don't approve of using them to skip classes!" she huffed in annoyance.

"What's the research about this by the way? I thought you were doing research on this."

"The research is, actually, I'm trying to fit everything in a bag. But too big of a bag and it attracts too much attention. I am trying to extend a small bag but the more spells I do, the more magic seems to radiate off it. I can't find out a way to alter anything without it being extremely obvious. I've checked fidelius charms, to see if I can put it on the bag so that only the people under the charm can know of it but it only works for _places_ not objects and is decidedly too complicated. I've been looking for variations of it and I've even looked into wards and I've found _nothing_."

"Have you tried a notice-me-not spell?"

"What?"

"A notice-me-not spell. I did it on the box of sandwiches to bring it into the library. It's not fool-proof, you can easily bypass a notice-me-not spell if you're trying to look for a specific thing-"

"But who would be looking for an unassuming bag anyway! Oh Ron, you're a genius!"

The tips of Ron's ears turned vivid red and he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not that big a deal, Hermione!" She wondered when she'd started following all his moments so closely.

"No really, thank you!" He was embarrassed and cleared his throat. "Is that all for that research?"

"No but that was one big puzzle piece." Why did she feel so shy? It was disorienting. "I can now focus on the other parts," she grabbed the nearest book to her to bury her head in it. She didn't want Ron to see how weirdly she was acting. Her stomach chose that moment to give an embarrassingly loud growl and she buried her face in her hands. Great.

"No! No more reading now. Mione you really need to eat now. Let's go over to the kitchen shall we?"

Just the two of them? It wasn't as if the two of them had never done anything alone. But Harry was usually with them and suddenly she felt extremely awkward around Ron.

"I need to work on it. The excitement of dreams coming true is beyond the description of words."

"The fatigue you'll feel when you haven't eaten the whole day is going to go beyond the description of words too. Blimey woman let's get some food in you." Woman?

Ron seemed to have registered just what he had said and was quickly turning a beet red. "It's something I've picked up from Fred and George."

"And you see me as a nagging old lady?"

"No no no I really don't Mione! You're not old and not nagging and, well maybe a little nagging," he amended when she raised both eyebrows, "But I don't mind the nagging. It's cute really and definitely not old nope." Ron had turned as red as his hair and was looking away from her.

"I guess it's finally occurred to you that I'm a girl?"

"That was two years ago! I swear that was me being a bloody idiot. You know how much of a bloody idiot I am." He certainly wasn't looking much like a bloody right now the way he was looking at her.

"You aren't an idiot, Ron." His face lit up when he smiled and she suddenly felt like pushing up the lock of hair that was hanging down his forehead.

"Your hair's gone rather long hasn't it?" "And just when I tell you that you aren't naggy you start nagging!"

"Is that even a word?!"

"I say it is! Now, shall we go over to the kitchen, m'lady?"

"M'lady? How many of these things have you learnt from Fred and George?"

"Hoards of them. You have no idea." And suddenly they were both laughing and the awkwardness had dissipated. She slid out of her chair and slung her bag over her shoulder before picking up half of the books from her book stack.

"You really don't need these to go to the kitchen."

"I know but, I think I'll be doing some research after dinner. The horcrux issue hasn't been the least solved." It hasn't and it gnawed at her. The longer it took to figure it out, the more time was wasted.

"Harry's going to ask Slughorn isn't he? Here let me hold those books. You look like you're going to topple over." He took the books from her and started to stride out of the library, as if they weren't heavier than a stack of parchment and she felt her cheeks growing warm.

"Yes but, if I can't find this, then what else can I do? Research is the only thing I can do and can't even do that well!" Ron was leading her through a passageway to the Kitchen. Trust Ron to know shortcuts to the kitchen.

"Stop it Mione." He'd been calling her that for a while now, hadn't he? "You're great at researching, there's no need to panic."

"I'm just, scared. For the war. What it'll mean. I'm a muggle born Ron did you realise that. We're best friends with Harry Potter!"

"Look. Mione. We can do this. You're the most brilliant witch I've ever seen. And have you seen Harry? He might be mopey now," she gave a weak chuckle at that and he continued, "But he's a great wizard too. Dumbledore's on our side!"

Somehow by the time he'd finished that little they were in front of the painting of the fruit bowl and Ron stooped down so they were face to face.

"We can do this Hermione. I know we will. Don't lose hope." Trust me was the unspoken phrase but she understood it all the same.

"Now that's all done," Ron beamed before dramatically tickling the pear with the most ridiculous facial expression and she burst out laughing. Yes, there was hope. About the inevitable war, the future. Maybe about Ron too?

The last thought had barely entered her mind before she physically shook her head.

"Now, since I've done the very big task of carrying these bloody heavy books here, I am asking a favour from you. You eat well and you sleep early."

"What?"

"You look so tired! Have you slept in the last week at all?"

"Don't you dare tell me about dark circles under my eyes!"

"Merlin's pants Hermione! I'm only going to tell you to eat and _go to sleep_ ," he ducked when she slung her bag off her shoulder.

She did so enjoy these moments when the upcoming dangers seemingly didn't exist and Ron was laughing so brightly that she couldn't keep the grin off her face.


End file.
